We Finally Get a Fair?
by Minish-Mae
Summary: South Park finally has a fair for the weekend. Butters drags everyone along, and Stan and Kyle break off to do things on their own. However, when Stan notices Wendy is there, he spends the day with her, leaving Kyle a little more than jealous ... (Style, Creek, and Bunny pairings are in this story)


"Come on, come on, COME ON GUYS!"

Butter's pulled Kenny along towards the weekend long fair that South Park was holding. Stan, Kyle, and Cartman followed slowly behind them. Kyle's suspicion grew with each step they took towards the really fun looking fair.

"Doesn't it seem a bit weird that this is the first fair thats ever been here since we were born? I mean other towns get these rides and games except for South Park …" Kyle explained.

Stan just shrugged, eyeing the biggest ride there. Cartman sighed, "It's because South Park is fucking poor. This damn town can't pay for anything!"

"Then how do you explain Token? His family is pretty rich and they live here." Kyle said, glancing at his big boned friend.

"THEY'RE BLACK, KAHL, THAT'S WHY!" Cartman yelled.

Kyle snickered at his comment. He knew he shouldn't have laughed, but it was true.

"Fellaaaaas!"

The boys looked over and saw Butter's waving at them at the ticket booth with Kenny well out of breath behind him. They had really fallen behind now. When they finally made it to the ticket booth, Butter's was already dragging Kenny away. But he turned and showed the boys his wrist.

"If you pay $18, you get an all day pass! Go on any rides you want until 10!" Butters, pulled his sleeve down and he and Kenny walked off.

"Eighteen dollars? That's ridiculous!" a mother called from behind the boys. She dragged her daughter away and the little girl began crying.

"Sweeet. That means more rides for us!" Cartman pushed through Stan and Kyle and payed the lady in the ticket booth. He got his wristband and ran out into the park.

"I've never seen him run so fast in my life." Stan pointed out.

"Watch him not be able to get on any rides because he's so fat." Kyle replied.

Stan tried to muffle a laugh and then he looked over at Kyle. "So are you buying a wristband, or?"

"Might as well, right?" Kyle pulled up his sleeve and put his hand through a hole in the window. "It's an all day pass."

The woman inside the booth put the wristband on him and Kyle payed her.

"It's good until 10 o'clock tonight, boys." She said.

The boys walked around the stalls first, eyeing the different prizes you could win. Among them were cheap stuffed animals, giant Chinpokomon stuffed animals, and posters. You could also win cheap plastic toys.

"Who would waste money on this?" Kyle asked. Stan just shrugged. Suddenly they heard a loud hissing noise coming from the ride next to them. Both of them stared wide eyed at the scary looking ride. The ride had six cars, four people to a car. It slowly gained speed and ascended into the air and when it finally got enough speed, it would move up and down and create a hissing noise.

"Um. You wanna go on that?" Stan asked.

"Will you be okay on it?" Kyle asked back.

"What d'you mean?"

"You're always throwing up. Will you be okay on this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I will."

Kyle led the way to the line and standing in line were their friends Clyde, Craig, and Tweek.

Clyde turned and smiled at them, "There you guys are. Any of you seen Cartman around?"

"He's off somewhere. Probably eating something." Stan explained.

Craig spoke up, "So you guys are going on the Hurricane, I see."

"It's gonna be so fun- GAH!" Tweek said following a twitch.

Finally, the boarding began and they all went to the same car. Craig and Clyde hopped in the front and Stan and Kyle took the back. Tweek flinched, "AHGH, Where do I sit!?"

"Sit with them." Craig pointed ahead. The girls were sitting in the car ahead of them. Tweek sighed and walked off. "I'll ride with you after, Tweek." Craig called out.

The workers came over and fastened the boys in.

Kyle could feel Stan shaking next to him.

"Dude, if you feel like you're gonna throw up, let me know and I'll stop the ride."

"No, I'm just excited." He smiled at his friend, assuring him that he was ok.

The ride finally started and it jolted them. The ride was already picking up speed. The G force was so powerful that Stan slid into Kyle, slamming him against the metal ride.

"Ow."

"Sorry! Let me try and …"

Stan tried pulling himself back into his original seat, but the G force kept pushing him back into Kyle. Suddenly, a strong wind picked up, and blew Craig's hat right off.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" He yelled.

Everyone laughed at him, and Stan took his hat off. Kyle just held onto his tighter . Suddenly, the ride began moving up and down as they had seen it do before. Stan let out a scream of terror, but at the same time he couldn't help but laugh. He grabbed onto Kyle and screamed. Seeing his friend in this state made Kyle burst out laughing.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE! THIS CAR IS GOING TO FLY OFF AND WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Stan yelled out.

Kyle felt tears welling up in his eyes because of how much he was laughing.

Clyde glanced back, "Stan, I found your girlfriend."

Stan took his arms off of Kyle and glanced around the park. The fact that the ride was spinning didn't help. Finally, he located Wendy over by the balloon dart stall.

"Kyle, we need to go find Wendy after the ride stops."  
"Alright, dude. No problem!"

When the ride came to a stop, everyone poured off. Stan took off running to find Wendy, leaving Kyle still in the car. "Dude! Wait up!"

Kyle raced after him, and Clyde and Craig walked off the ride.

"Looks like Kyle's gonna get ditched." Clyde whispered.

"Yup …" Craig whispered back.

"You guys- GAH! Craig! You said you'd go on with me next!" Tweek said, running over to them. He was holding Craig's hat and handed it to him.

"You're right. Let's go, Tweek."

Clyde stood by the railing and smiled, knowing how funny this was going to be …

"Wendy!" Stan called out.

Wendy looked back and saw Stan running at her. "Hi, Stan!"

Stan ran up and hugged her. "I didn't know you were coming."

"I was here with Bebe, but she went off somewhere else for a minute."

Kyle gave up on running and walked up to them. Wendy waved at him and Kyle waved back.

"Are you guys going on any rides?" Wendy asked.

"I'm not sure. Kyle you wanna go on something?" Stan asked.

Kyle glanced around the park and noticed a ferris-wheel like ride called the Paratroopers.

"You guys wanna go on that?" Kyle asked.

Stand and Wendy looked over at the Paratroopers and nodded. All three of them headed off towards it. Kyle lagged behind them and saw Stan kiss her. He knew that they deserved to be together and have fun to, but he wanted to hang out with just Stan today …

They waited in line to get on the ride, and Kyle just stared off, watching other people ride the rides. Stan looked back and grabbed Kyle's arm, "Come on, dude, we're on next! All three of us can fit to a seat." He said smiling. Kyle nodded, and all three of them tried climbing onto the seat. Wendy sat down first, then Stan next to her. Kyle tried fitting next to Stan, but there wasn't enough room.

"I can't fit …" Kyle said.

He hopped down and went towards the exit.

"Kyle, wait!" Stan called out to him.

"No, it's fine, dude! Ride with Wendy!" Kyle called back.

"Dude, I feel bad …" Stan said with a frown.

"She's your girlfriend, just go on the damn ride with her."

"I'll ride with you next dude …"

The ride started up, and they took off. Kyle sat at the railing and watched them.

"I feel really bad Stan. You two were here hanging out together …" Wendy said.

"No, no. It's not your fault. We can all hang out together!" Stan said happily.

"But say we all wanted to go on the Hurricane or something, that means one of us is left out."

Stan sighed, "Dammit …"

Wendy put her hand over Stan's hand and kissed him on the cheek. "You guys really should just hang out today. You and I can hang out any day." She said.

"I suppose you're right, I just feel bad about leaving you now."

"You always feel bad. Don't worry, I'll just go hang out with Bebe." Wendy said with a smile.

"Thank you,Wendy."

"No problem." She replied.

Kyle saw as the two got stranded at the top. And it was at that point he saw Wendy kiss Stan on the cheek. He grumbled and felt a pang of jealousy come over him. He didn't know why, but it did. Suddenly, he felt someone smack his back. He turned and saw Cartman next to him.

"So it turns out, I was too 'fat' to go on the paratroopers." He said.

Kyle snickered, but his face quickly turned back into a frown.

"So where's Stan?" Cartman asked. Kyle just pointed up, and they both saw Stan and Wendy smiling and having a grand ol' time.

"Wow, so he ditched you?" Cartman asked.

Kyle felt a knot in his throat when Cartman said that.

"He didn't ditch me," Kyle said angrily. "All three of us were going to ride, Fatass!"

"But you didn't fit?" Cartman asked again. It was almost as if he wanted to mess with Kyle's emotions.

"Yeah, I didn't …"

"Why don't you go hang out with Tweek, Craig, and Clyde?" Cartman asked.

"I wouldn't really call them my closest friends …" Kyle replied.

"Well what the fuck eva! I'm just tossing out ideas here, Kahl! Come on, you don't need Stan. He'll just make out with his girlfriend behind a stall and ignore you!"

Kyle took one last look at Stan and Wendy and agreed to follow Cartman to find his friends.

"Oh, wait, where's he going?" Wendy asked.

Stan glanced over and saw Kyle walking away with Cartman.

"Great, he probably thought I ditched him!" Stan spat.

When the two got off the ride, Stan hugged Wendy and they went their separate ways. Stan tried following the path he saw Kyle take, but now there were a lot of people swarming around the rides and it was hard to see where anybody was. He ended up walking in the opposite direction Cartman lead him.

After a few minutes of walking, Kyle actually ran into Wendy.

"Wendy?"He asked. "Where's Stan?"

"He went looking for you." She replied. "I think he went towards the food stalls."

Cartman turned and saw the two of them talking. "Well if it's isn't the whore."

"Shut your mouth, Cartman!" Wendy yelled.

"Wait, so he didn't ditch me …?" Kyle said softly.

"Of course not," Wendy smiled at Kyle. "He wants to hang out with you."

"Fatass here told me he was ditching me to hang out with you …"

Wendy glared at Cartman, but he played the nonchalant look. She sighed and looked at Kyle. "No, Kyle. It's not true. Cartman's just a dick. He went off towards the food stalls."

Kyle hugged Wendy and thanked her for understanding.

"Hey, Kyle?" She asked. "You haven't seen Bebe by any chance have you?"

"I haven't … sorry …" Kyle replied, feeling bad.

"No, it's fine!" She turned and walked the other way. Kyle went off to find Stan, and Cartman was left there alone.

Stan walked out of the food stalls, glancing around, trying to find his friend. He had ran into Kenny and Butters, Clyde, Craig, and Tweek, but no one else. Finally, he saw Kyle walking towards him. Stan smiled and ran at his friend.

"Hey, dude, sorry I kind of walked off. I just-"

Stan plowed into him, hugging him. "DUDE, I THOUGHT I LOST YOU!"

Kyle laughed, "Sorry about that! Wendy told me I'd find you over here."

"Did she seem upset …?" Stan asked, breaking the hug.

"No. She didn't." Kyle replied. From what he could tell, Wendy seemed pretty normal. She was a sensible girl and that's what Kyle appreciated about her.

"You know, Stan …" Kyle cut himself off. _Wendy has a really great boyfriend. _ He didn't want to just blurt that out.

"Wait, what? What do I know?" He asked.

"Nevermind, dude. Let's go do something." Kyle said.

A few hours passed and it began to get dark. The rides and stalls were lighting up and everyone was having a great time. Everyone who had gone to the fair; Butters and Kenny, Stan and Kyle, Bebe and Wendy, Craig, Tweek, Clyde, and even Cartman all joined together to go on the spinning teacup ride.

However, soon after cramming everyone into one cup, they spun it so fast that it broke. They didn't care though, they just laughed it off and didn't care.

It was getting close to the park's closing. Kyle and Stan stood at one of the game booths. For this game, there was a pond and in it were plastic ducks. Each one had a number and one duck had the grand prize. Kyle had money left over so he decided to give it a shot.

"Dude, there's like a one in one hundred chance you'll get the winning prize." Stan told him. But Kyle just shrugged. "It's just for fun Stan." He smiled back.

He reached down and plucked a green duck from the slow moving pond. He flipped it over and read the number.

"Nineteen." He said.

The clerk smiled, "You got the grand prize!" She exclaimed.

Stan and Kyle's eyes widened and they smiled too. The clerk handed Kyle a box and he opened it up. Inside there was an iPad.

"Dude! I just one a fucking iPad!" Kyle cheered.

"Congrats!"

Kyle looked at the box in amazement. But then closed it up and pushed it at Stan. Stan stared at him confused for a moment. Then he looked at the box.

"What're you doing …?" Stan asked.

"I want you to have it."

"But, you won it! Its yours!"

Kyle laughed. "I already have one. Come on Stan, just take it. It'll go to waste otherwise."

Stan smiled and took the box in his hands. He held the box in one hand and hugged Kyle with the other arm. "Thanks, dude!"

Kyle smiled and wrapped his arms around Stan. Today had been really fun …

"Oh crap, Kyle, what time is it?" Stan asked, pulling away,

"About," Kyle pulled out his phone and looked at it. "9:45, why?"

"I never kept my promise to you." He grabbed Kyle's hand and pulled him away from the games and back towards the rides.

"Wait, what're you?" Kyle asked, nearly tripping over the wires that powered the rides.

"You'll see~"

They came to the paratroopers and noticed the line was pretty short. Probably because many people were going home.

"Hey guys!"

Stan and Kyle turned back and saw everyone of their friends there. Except for Wendy and Bebe.

Cartman spoke up, "Stan. Omahgod dude. You'll never guess what happened."

"What's up?" He asked.

"Clyde fucking saw Bebe kiss Wendy!"

Stan's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "What …?" He asked.

"It's true. Just as they were about to leave!" Clyde added.

Kyle looked at his friend and he looked crushed. He couldn't blame him … The ride opened up, and Kyle and Stan took their seats. The others got on the ride with them, in different cars.

The ferriswheel like ride went up slowly and they could see all of South Park.

"Wow, you can see so far from up her-" Kyle was so excited that he didn't even notice Stan's miserable look.

"Stan?"  
"What?" he asked aggressively.

"Dude, I'm sorry that happened. Maybe if you guys had spent the day together that wouldn't have happ-"

"No, Kyle, don't blame yourself. Wendy just …" He put his hands into his coat pockets and looked away. "Ah goddammit …"

Kyle hesitantly put his arm around Stan, and pulled him towards him.

"Dude," Kyle started.

Stan looked back at him.

"Bros before hoes, right?" He asked. Kyle brought up a fist. Stan smiled and fist bumped his friend.

"Thanks Kyle." Stan said as he relaxed his head on Kyle.

Once again, that strange knot feeling came back in Kyle's throat. It wasn't jealousy like before, but pure happiness. He buried his face in Stan's hat and planted a kiss there.

"Stan, I lo-"

Suddenly, the ride began moving, and it picked up speed really fast. Stan's eyes widened and he grabbed hold of Kyle. He screamed, "DUDE, WHY DID I GO ON THIS AGAIN! WENDY KEPT FUCKING SWINGING HER LEGS AND IT MADE THE DAMN THING SQUEAK!"

Kyle smirked evilly and began swinging his legs and bouncing up and down. Stan grabbed hold of him tighter. "STAHP!" Stan yelled.

"FAAAAGS!" Cartman yelled from behind them.

Stan turned around and gave Cartman the finger, suddenly, the ride jolted, scaring the crap out of stan. Kyle was once again in tears from laughter.

The fair had ended and the boys began walking back to their houses.

"Dude, that was so fun!" Kyle exclaimed.

"It sure was!" Butter's exclaimed. Kenny still clung to the blonde's hand. Cartman lagged behind the group, talking to Clyde and the others.

"I-I thought I was literally gonna throw up on the Hurricane- GAH!" Tweek exclaimed.

"It's a shame Jimmy and Timmy couldn't come … They missed out." Craig said. "Oh well, always next year."

"Wh- what're you t-talking about?" A voice called out. Everyone looked back and saw Jimmy and Timmy walk past them.

"Sure we couldn't go on the Cy-Cy-Cyclone, the paratroopers, or the Hurri-hurricane, but it was f-f-f-fun." Jimmy said with a smile.

Everyone agreed with that statement and walked off.

Kenny mumbled through his coat, "And I can't believe I didn't die today! That's great!"

All of a sudden, Kenny lost his footing and fell off of the sidewalk and onto the road. He let go of Butter's hand and stood up. And then a car ran over him. Everyone gasped.

"Oh my god! They killed Kenny!" Stan yelled.

"You bastards!" Kyle added.


End file.
